Safe and Sound
by XOXODianaMeadeXOXO
Summary: Everything was going great for The Pack since the bloodsuckers left town. That is until they stumble across an injured girl in the forest. But everything is not what it seems. She is not just your average girl. She comes with danger,secrets and abilities that are impossible. The pack tries to save her but maybe she's not the only one in need of saving. PaulxOC
1. Prologue

**Safe and Sound**

_The elements have always held great power. Since the beginning of time there have been those who knew how to control it. And ever since the beginning of time there have been those who have hunted them._

_Forced by their brutal enemies,those with power have always been on the run. Chased from Europe into the Colonies of America. Once the distraction of the savage persecution of those accused of witchcraft, they were able to escape. They fled into the wilderness never to be seen again. They were quickly forgotten by most...but there are those who still remember._

_Nearly 600 years later and they are still living in harmony. Or they were. A battle for power and an unbelievable betrayal has destroyed the once peaceful Coven. Now the future of all rests on one witch's shoulders. This is her story._

* * *

**A/N Just some info: This is the Sequel for my story you haven't read Irresistible that should be okay. I'm pretty sure you won't be confused if you decide to skip it but it would be awesome if you did go and read it:) **


	2. This One's a Fighter

_Safe and Sound_

**Chapter 1**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading this:) And a special thanks to those who have began following and favourited this story!**

* * *

Paul Lahote walked up the steps into Sam and Emily's house rolling his eyes as he listened to Quil's joke. Sometimes werewolf hearing is a curse especially when Quil is around Paul thought. The tardy werewolf walked in the front door not bothering to knock and made his way into the kitchen following the delicious sent of Emily Young's sinful chocolate chip cookies.

"Well look who decided to finally grace us with his presence."Jared quipped upon seeing his Pack mate stalk into the already crammed kitchen.

"Well,you know I can't resist Emily's cookies."Paul stated sending Emily a charming smile as he snatched a piping hot cookie from the cookie sheet. Emily swatted his hand away with an oven mitt but was too slow to catch him."Sorry Em."Paul sang obviously not sorry by the way he inhaled the cookie in the blink of an eye. After the tasty treat disappeared he turned walking over to the table sending Brianna Uley a wink as he walked past her causing her to roll her eyes.

The entire pack was piled into the small kitchen. It was packed so tight if they had one more the house might bust burst open. The pack has definitely grown during the past few years but now that the vampires have left town the pack shouldn't gain any more members. Paul walked over and sat down between Jared and Seth not waiting a second before loading his plate high with sandwiches.

"Where were you?"Sam asked knowingly from across the table.

"With a friend."Paul answered with a happy grin remembering his time with Ashley...or was it Amanda. Well whatever her name was she certainly knew Paul's from the way she was screaming it over and over again.

"What girl?"Brianna asked curiously as she walked over and sat down next to Embry stealing half of one of his sandwiches. Embry looked at her with a raised eyebrow to which she smiled up at him through her dark eyelashes innocently. He grinned down at her and pecked a kiss to her forehead adoringly.

"A very...tight girl."Paul answered ruining the sweet moment between the two. He wagged his eyebrows suggestively earning a collective groan from the room.

"Do we have to phase right now,Sam? Knowing Paul he'll be thinking about his latest conquest and I'd prefer not to b scarred for life."Quil asked pushing his half devoured plate of food away. It seems it was only for dramatic effect because he lasted two seconds before resuming to stuff his face.

"We haven't been on a run in forever."Seth whined and Sam sighed.

"We've all been scarred by Paul at some point already, so we're going."Sam announced and Paul couldn't stop a smirk from forming on his lips.

Collin and Brady wore mirroring wide smiles. As the two youngest and newest to the pack this is going to be their first ever run. Since the moment they phased it's been work,work,work and now the Pack finally has some free time.

It seems everyone but Jacob is glad they left. The only reason is because he had a crush on the leach-lover and now she's married to one and probably a leach herself Paul thought disgusted by the thought. In Paul's opinion If she actually wanted to be with a vampire why would you want to be with her. She has some serious issues if you ask him. To him necrophilia is not an attractive trait.

"How long do you guys think you'll be?"Emily asked and Sam shrugged.

"Not too long,a few hours probably."The alpha answered and his fiancée frowned.

"Oh."Emily mumbled as she slid a new tray of cookies into the oven.

"What's the matter?"Sam asked confused.

"It's just...I thought we could go pick out flowers for the wedding today."Emily said and Leah visibly tensed.

Everyone exchanged a look knowing we'd hear about this later. Sam,Leah and Emily have a history the is more complicated than the ending of Lost.

Emily seemed to catch onto the pissed off Leah Clearwater and the room consumed in an awkward tension fuelled silence. Brianna took to burring her face in her boyfriend's shoulder to escape the tension,but Embry didn't seem to mind judging by the content look on his face. The only noise in the room was the dripping of the kitchen sink and the persistent ticking of the clock on the wall. Uncomfortable looks were exchanged around the table while Leah seemed to be furious with her sandwich due to the fact that she was stabbing it with her knife repeatedly.

The heavy silence was very draining. It's bad enough that we have to deal with a heartbroken teenage werewolf in the form of Jacob Black but now we have to put up with the love triangle from hell Paul thought to himself in annoyance. This is why imprinting sucks Paul complained silently. He was just about to say something to break the ice when Brianna beat him to it.

"I'm pregnant."She announced to the quiet room nervously. Everyone's jaw in the room fell to the floor their eyes so wide they nearly busted out of their sockets.

"WHAT!"Sam roared furiously shooting to his feet glaring at Embry so fiercely that the poor kid looked like he was going to be sick. In spite of his fear of Sam he turned and looked at Brianna in confusion.

"It was a joke."She shrugged and rolled her eyes nonchalantly. If anyone is going to kill Sam Uley it would be Brianna. He's gonna drop dead of a heart attack sooner or later.

"A joke?"Sam asked incredulously.

"I was trying to relive the tension."She explained and Paul snorted.

"Didn't work."He informed her trying not to let his amusement show.

"That was not funny."Sam growled but everyone could see relief flooding his body as he sat back down.

"Well not ha ha funny,I was going for more of a-"She started sarcastically with a comment that will probably only make Sam loose it. Luckily Embry quickly shoved half of a turkey sandwich in her mouth silencing her.

"Shh."Embry shushed her and she rolled her eyes before biting down on the sandwich and deciding to listen for once.

"So,who's ready for a run?"Jared asked and everyone nodded needing to get away from this tension.

"Hell yeah."Jacob muttered finishing his sandwich in one bite.

The pack fled the house faster than if you shouted fire in a crowded theatre. Once they were out of the tension filled kitchen everyone seemed to relax,well except Leah but she never relaxes. The large group ran across the grass covered backyard and disappeared into the protection of the forest. Once they were away from prying eyes everyone stripped down and started vibrating. Before you knew it the ten fit pack members transformed into ten muscular horse sized wolves. Different length,textured and coloured fur were one of the only ways to tell them apart. They were all large but the largest had to be a tie between Sam and Jacob who are now co-alpha's of the pack.

Collin and Brady were eagerly shifting from paw to paw in excitement. The rest of the pack don't quite get why they were so exited. All they do is run through the forest and goof around,nothing legendary. Seth quickly joined in on their enthusiasm,it would be odd if he didn't though,Seth is naturally enthusiastic and excitable. Like a little pup Embry thought, earning himself a playful glare from the younger wolf.

Everyone else in the pack was indifferent to the idea of a run. Well except for Leah,but she's not exited about much these days.

"_How long is this going to take?I have things to do."_Leah said echoing through her pack mates heads.

"_Like what?"_Paul asked already knowing she had nothing else to do. Besides working at the garage owned by Sam the wolves mainly patrolled and hung around Sam and Emily's much to Leah's displeasure.

"_Shut it Lahote"_The lone she-wolf snapped. The pack was quickly treated to her bitter feelings towards Sam and Emily,mainly Emily. If Sam hadn't felt so guilty for hurting Leah he would be furious by the thoughts running through her head.

"_Enough,a pack run is about bonding. So everyone just shut up and be happy."_Jacob grumbled and everyone rolled their eyes. Choosing to ignore the sarcastic thoughts coming from his brothers he gave Collin and Brady a nod and they were off.

Everyone was about to follow when the sound of the front door of the house swung open. The soft tread of feet running toward the forest met their ears. The rest of the pack waited knowing catching up with the pups of the pack would be a walk in the park.

"Embry!" Brianna Uley's airy voice rang through the air and happiness shone in Embry's dark brown eyes upon hearing his imprint calling him.

"_Brianna."_Embry stated in content much to his pack mates amusement.

_"Ah,young love."_Quil teased but it went right over Embry's head.

"_Go on Embry,Maybe if you're a good boy she'll let you have your balls back."_Paul teased and Embry sent the silver wolf a growl before letting out a bark telling Brianna where they were. Out of the entire pack Paul Lahote was definitely the one who despised the thought of imprinting the most. The main reason is that he doesn't want to be chained to a girl he doesn't get to choose and another reason is it means his string of one night stands would have to stop. Paul is not boyfriend material let alone soul mate material.

In a matter of minutes Brianna emerged through the tree line and jogged over to the pack. Embry quickly met her halfway sitting down directly in front of her. She sent him a dazzling smile before holding up a pair of denim cut-off's the the boys were known for.

"You gave Paul your extra pair when he had one of his hissy fits remember."She said smirking over at the large silver wolf. Paul rolled his eyes while the rest of the pack laughed at his expense. But he got his revenge by picturing when he did the dance with no pants with Amy...or Amelia,whatever her name was. Paul smirked when all the guys groaned at the image that was now seared into their brains.

"Remember,we're having dinner with your mom at six O'clock."Brianna reminded her boyfriend oblivious to her friends discomfort. She quickly leaned down and tied the shorts around Embry's back leg.

When Paul of course made a sex joke he earned a growl from both Sam and Embry. Though Brianna heard the angered wolves she paid it no mind."Have fun."Brianna whispered running her hand through her wolf's fur earning a happy whine. A beautiful smile lit up her face and Embry was quick to nuzzle her neck and gave her cheek a lick, He knew better than to push the PDA with Sam around. That never ended well.

"Ew,wolf slobber."She complained jokingly and Embry rolled his eyes in response."Okay go,if you guys don't hurry up Collin and Brady might die of excitement."She said half joking,half concerned. Sending Embry one last smile before she turned and walked back to the house.

"_Okay,lets go before we get any other interruptions."_Sam said as he walked deeper into the forest the others following behind. Embry waited until Brianna got back inside before he ran after them.

It had been hours since the run had started and as much as the pack had been indifferent to the idea they were enjoying themselves. It started out simple,just running through the forest but how long can nine testosterone filled guys and one angry woman hang out before things turn competitive? It was barley fifteen minutes before the real fun began. It started out with easy things,who could howl the loudest,the alpha's was followed by a test of which wolf had the best senses,surprisingly Seth had won that one. But soon they had upped the ante. More difficult competitions for time off from patrolling. They had a contest to see who could track down a deer first,Paul winning much to everyone's effort. Nothing like a little competition to bring everyone together.

"_Alright,this is the last one."_Sam announced and everyone looked up at him confused.

"_Come on."_Collin pleaded having too much fun to just stop for no reason.

"_It has to be the last one. Brianna made me promise that Embry would be back by 5 O'clock."_Sam explained and everyone looked over at Embry who shrugged indifferently.

"_Being whipped by two women must be emasculating"_Paul commented addressing Sam.

"_Imprinting sucks "_Brady the wolves who have imprinted do is spend time with their imprints or think about them non-stop. If that is what is to come,he's fine being single.

"_One day you'll understand. Just wait."_Jared told the younger boy as his mind drifted to Kim and how soft her hair was.

"_Never."_Brady denied looking and Jared disgusted.

"_Mhm."_Sam hummed rolling his eyes. Once puberty hits he'll be singing a different tune.

"_Yes,the wonders of imprinting. Can we just get on with this already?"_Leah asked annoyance laced in her voice. Everyone rolled their eyes at her. There is only one reason she hates Imprinting so much. No one could blame her but she could attempt to be a little less bitchy Paul thought. Leah growled at Paul angrily but he didn't seem phased by her actions.

"_Alright,a race,whoever makes it back to the house first gets this Friday night and Saturday morning off."_Jacob said and that seemed to pique everyone's interest.

"You're on, Black."

"You're going down."

"Get ready to loose suckers."Smack talk was heard all around.

Everyone took a deep breath watching Sam and the second he gave them a simple nod they were off. The wolves went barrelling through the woods,keeping up with antagonizing each other of course. Some went right for it not bothering to over think, while others came up with strategies. Paul's main strategy was picturing himself having his way with each of the imprints to throw his brothers off. His technique failed however when he pictured Kim. Jared quickly tackled him to the ground growls echoing though the woods. Quil's technique was quickly weaving in and out of the tree's.

The race continued on,Jacob Leah and Embry in the lead. It seemed like it was going to be a close race. They could hear Paul and Jared fighting a few miles behind them and Sam hadn't even bothered competing for this one. Once they were halfway Jacob's laugh rang in his pack's ears as he sped up to his full speed leaving the others in the dust. He heard yells of outrage but he paid them no mind. He was a good mile ahead, barley five minutes away from the house. He was so close to winning but that's when the familiar sent filled his senses.

The coppery sent of fresh blood made him come to a screeching halt. From the strength of the smell there was blood nearby and a lot of it. Jacob closed his eyes and inhaled deeply to try and locate where the smell was coming from. Barley half a second later he bounded north,soaring over the treaty line.

"_Jake?"_Quil asked confused when he heard Jacob's thoughts.

"_Jacob,what are you doing?"_Sam questioned all previous lightness from his voice stripped away and replaced by a strong authoritativeness.

"_Can't you smell that?"_Jacob asked never slowing down. He weaved in and out of the trees as he followed the sharp sent.

"_...Blood."_The entire pack's dread filled voices said in union a moment later.

Sam immediately started yelling out orders but Jacob blocked them out. He focused on running. He may not have been able to save Bella but he was going to save as many others as he can. The feel of his paws pounding along the wet ground of the forest floor only made him more eager to get to the bottom of this.

There was no sickly sweet sent of a vampire but there was definitely something else in the air. It wasn't a sharp sent in anyway,it was actually quite subtle. He would have missed it if he hadn't been so focused on the sent in the air. He couldn't place it. A deep fresh sent,almost like fresh rain but there was hints of smoke to it. Jacob shook his head and stopped trying to figure it out and again just focused on running along with many other factors.

He could hear the rest of the pack hot on his tail, following the sent as well. After what seemed like forever he finally reached the source of the sent. He came to a reluctant stop and sniffed around.

The sent was so strong it nearly overwhelmed him. He shook it off and looked around. Surrounded by trees and the tall unkempt grass crunching under his paws as he walked further towards the sent. Using his sharp eyesight he scanned the area but much to his displeasure and confusion he came up empty. Nothing was out of place. Though the sent of blood was strong enough to stop him at least five miles away there wasn't one drop on the ground. The place looked normal,but he could sense something lurking under the surface. His intuition was screaming at him that this is the place but he couldn't help but wonder if he had stopped too soon. There is not a person in sight. What the hell is going on?

Jacob closed his eyes again this time straining his ears. Nothing. What the hell?He growled in frustration letting the Pack now just how his rescue attempt was going. They were smart by not pestering him with questions. He was just about to resume hunting down the smell again when something caught his eye.

Hair. He froze when he saw a lock of golden hair dancing in the wind. He strained his ears again but couldn't hear anything,no breathing,no heartbeat...nothing. He sighed deeply realizing he was too late.A loud furious growl ripped through the air shaking the trees. Jacob wasn't overly unset over the fact that this specific person was dead. He didn't even know them. But ever since Bella,he swore to protect as many as he could but he'd failed. Just as he was about to loose it he heard it.

A heartbeat. The soft thump,so weak it was barley there. His eyes snapped over to the unconscious body. This one is a fighter.

* * *

**Hey guys,I hope you like it so far. This is my first ever attempt at writing in third person. Let me know how I'm doing :)**

******And if you guys are looking for a good JacobxOC story why don't you guys go read the awesome story by Lumberjack15 called "Love is Not a Sprint,It's a Marathon." It's an awesome story and it would be awesome if you guys could leave some reviews saying so!**

******The amazing banner is by Bookfreak25, a link to more of her work is on my profile. Also if you want pictures,outfits...etc, of this story. A link to my polyvore account is on my profile as well.(Collection called Safe and Sound)**

******As always,I would love to hear what you all think of this so far. I have been playing with this idea for a while and I totally love it :) So review if you'd like. (Sorry for the SUPER long A/N)**


	3. Every Second Counts

_Safe and Sound_

**Chapter 2**

**Hi! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed,followed and Favourited this story. I was blown away by everyone's support of this story. Any ways,happy reading.**

* * *

Jacob started towards the girl just as the rest of the pack arrived. They watched in concern as Jacob made his way over. Jacob approached the girl carefully but was speechless when he saw her.

A young girl not much older than him laid face down on the ground. Her mess of long golden hair blowing in the wind wildly in contrast with her still body. She laid there motionless...lifeless. She was soaked with blood. There was so much that Jacob could barley make out her face. She was beautiful. Her soft ivory skin was caked with mud. There wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't covered with wounds. There were deep gashes all over her,crimson blood gushing out in bucket fulls. The ground around her was completely drenched in it. As if this wasn't horrible enough Jacob's eyes landed on something that shocked him even more.

Burns. They were scattered all over,her skin had began to bubble in result. This couldn't have been an animal. No animal can burn someone. Nothing he has ever seen can do this to a person. Just when he though it couldn't be any stranger he noticed the blue bruising on the girls neck. It was hard to make out through the dirt and blood but there were bruises along her neck. A hand print,like someone had been choking her. This was no animal. A person had done this. The thought had nearly made Jacob sick to his stomach.

"_Someone has to take her to the hospital."_Leah said urgently snapping everyone back to reality. Sam nodded and jumped into action.

"_She's right,someone unphase and take her to the hospital now!"_Sam said and everyone looked around unsure of who should be the one._"Now!"_Sam yelled in annoyance.

"_There's no time to waste. When she gets to the hospital,stay with her."_Jacob added as Sam began yelling off orders for the pack to follow. He sent Collin and Brady to patrol the edge of the forest. The rest were commanded to search the forest for whatever sick freak did this.

All eyes turned to the older boys knowing they were much faster at unphasing than anyone. Not needing to be yelled at again Paul stepped forward and quickly began shaking. Barely a second later a human Paul was standing where the large sliver wolf had been. He quickly pulled on a pair of dark blue denim cut offs,and a grey tee-shirt and ran over to Jacob and the girl.

Paul had always prided himself on being tough. He could rip a vampire apart without a thought but the scene that was laid out in front of him made him sick. The girl was young and even as she was laying there nearly dead she held an air of innocence. He looked down at her in shock and pity before he crouched down and slid his arms underneath her wincing when a agonized groan sounded from deep in her throat. With one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back he slowly lifted her up pulling her against his chest. Her head lolled onto his shoulder. Paul could feel warm blood dripping of of the young girl and streaming down his chest.

Once he had her securely in his arms he broke into a fast but cautious run. He was at the advantage by knowing the forest like the back of his hand. He expertly jumped over hidden logs,rocks and roots. Every once and a while he'd glance down at her but aside from the groan of pain earlier she hasn't made a sound. He was practically flying through the forest trying to get back to the house as fast as he could. He knew that for her right now,every second counted.

It felt like it took hours but in reality it was only five minutes before he arrived back at the house. He came running out of the tree line faster than he thought he could run in his human form. He reminded himself to be impressed by himself later.

"Brianna!"Paul bellowed his voice sounding rough due to all of the running. His lungs and legs felt like they were on fire.

Barely a second later the front door swung open and Brianna and Emily came running out looking concerned. Shock washed over their faces when they saw the practically dead girl in Paul's arms.

"Oh my God."Brianna said a hand clamping over her mouth,her eyes wide.

"Get me the keys to my Jeep. They're on the coffee table."Paul said as jumped over Claire's little pink tricycle and made his way to the Jeep. Much to his annoyance neither of the women moved,they just stood there looking shocked."Now!"He yelled and that seemed to snap brianna back to reality.

Brianna nodded before she raced back inside. A few seconds later she ran out of the house Paul's keys in hand. She jumped down the stairs and bounded over to the Jeep. Without need for instruction she unlocked the passengers side door and held it open.

"What happened to her?"Brianna asked in a fearful voice.

"Don't know."Paul said gruffly as he swiftly but carefully set her in the car. Her head lolled to the side again but this time he noticed the bleeding cut on her neck. It looked like someone had tried to slit her throat. Blood was oozing out and that seemed to put Paul into overdrive. He quickly grabbed the seat belt and quickly buckled her in, making sure she was strapped in safely.

"Who is she?"Brianna asked in a hesitant voice as she looked into the forest concerned.

"Don't know."Paul grunted and he backed out of the car and pushed the door closed.

"Is she going to be okay?"Brianna asked again and Paul sighed before grabbing the keys out of her hands and running around to the drivers seat.

"I don't know Brianna."Paul replied sharply and the younger girl stopped her questions. Paul yanked the door open and practically dived into the car. He shoved the keys into the ignition and with one turn the engine roared to life. Brianna moved out of the way and Paul pulled out of park, backing the car up."Just stay in the house and wait for the others to get back."Paul ordered the two women through the car window before he raced down the driveway.

The Jeep went barrelling down the road probably breaking every driving law in existence, It was a scene out of The Fast and the Furious. As he drove he got yells,honks and managed to get flipped off by one very angry grandma. He kept looking over and thankfully the girl hadn't moved. Those seat belts are a godsend.

When he arrived at the hospital he drove full speed up to the emergency entrance. When he got close enough he slammed down on the tires screeched against the pavement gaining himself an audience. He jumped out of the car and was assaulted by yells from people nearby. Yells of "Kids these days." And"Idiot teenager needs to learn some damn respect." Screaming insults at a hot tempered werewolf was not a good idea. Just when he calmed himself down a paramedic came stomping over to him looking pissed as hell but Paul literally could not care less.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't drive like that!'"The angry paramedic yelled but Paul ignored him and ran to the other side of the car. Damn people need to mind their own business Paul thought to himself.

"Screw off."Paul growled as the buff man stepped in front off him.

"You could have killed someone."The paramedic said but Paul rolled his eyes and walked forward pushing the guy out of the way. He quickly pulled the door open and reached in. He nearly ripped the seat belt off in anger. It took all his self control not to phase right here,right now.

Paul again picked the girl up in his arms bridal style. The man who was confronting him seemed to be rendered speechless at the sight of her. Paul sent him a glare before running inside, leaving the Jeep running with doors wide opened.

"If anyone steals my car I'll kill them."He growled lowly.

Paul ran through the automatic doors into the sterile white hospital and made his way into the emergency room. The second he entered the waiting room all eyes were on them. The woman behind the counter immediately jumped up and scurried over to them.

"What happened to her?"The woman asked looking her over.

"I don't know."Paul answered the elderly woman quickly.

"This way,hurry."She said urgently and led him into the back. When they passed through the door it was like entering another world. The waiting room was dull and boring but this was anything but. Nurses and Doctors were rushing around trying to help different patients. Everyone was busy doing some task. It was alive with activity.

"Wait in here."She told him leading the way into a back she was off. Paul sighed and walked into the room.

It was pretty big for a hospital room. The regular wooden rack that they try to pass off as a bed was sitting in the middle of the room,with a night stand on either side. There was a sink and lots of medical equipment on one side of the room. Paul walked over and carefully set the girl on the bed carefully. This was new for Paul. He is not known for being overly gentle and he had surely surpassed his daily amount of tenderness for the day. Why he was the one who had to do this was beyond him. He knew it was wrong but right now he was worried about his car. The girl had bled all over the place and for all he knew someone had already stolen it. Yup,he is definitely not the caring,gentle guy.

He felt bad for whatever happened to the girl and he hopes she is okay but he doesn't even know her. He is the best hunter in the entire pack. He should be out there hunting the bastard who did this down. He is not some babysitter.

* * *

Sam quickly charged through the flower filled meadow,his sharp senses on overdrive. Sam took his job as a protector very seriously. This girl may not have belonged to the reservation but that didn't matter to him. One of the main reasons they were taking this so seriously was because she was just a kid. From the images in Jacob's mind she was in her late teens. She was so close in age to Brianna. And to the extent of what was done to her...no one deserves that. It was like a scene right out of a gory slasher movie.

"_We've got nothing."_Seth's voice echoed in Sam's head_. _Seth and Seth had been ordered to search the east side of the forest,while Quil and Embry took the west.

"_Keep looking."_Jacob sounded as he and Leah searched the south side.

"_For what? There's no sent to follow. We don't even know who did this or when. For all we know the creep is long gone" _Leah added reasonably.

"_Keep looking."_Sam repeated Jacob's previous command

_Three Hours Later_

They have been searching for hours now and they are no closer to finding anything than they were when they started. Sam had a feeling along with the rest of the pack that they weren't going to find whoever did this. But they knew they had to keep looking anyway.

* * *

Paul was lounging in an uncomfortable chair counting the ceiling tiles over and over again. They had been there for hours now and nothing has changed. The doctors came in to look at her and were quite certain that she wasn't going to make it through the night. When he heard that sombreness filled Paul. He may not have known this girl but it was still sad.

The nurses had looked when they changed her out of her filthy clothes but they found no form of ID. Of course the hospital called the police. Paul had used the cover of finding her in the woods,which wasn't even a lie. The cops were now out looking for whoever did this, like the pack, and anyone who might now her.

The girl laid motionless on the bed, tucked into the blankets tightly. Her face was wiped clean of any emotion. The room was filled with the beeping and whirring of the life support machines. All evidence of the rare fun day has now disappeared.

At the sound of a knock on the door Paul jumped to his feet. Hoping for one of his pack mates he jogged over to the door and pulled it open. Much to his surprise it wasn't a pack mate, but it was a friend.

"Sue?"Paul asked confused as to how she even knew he was there.

"Paul? What are you doing here?"Sue Clearwater asked as she pushed her way into the room. Paul rolled his eyes shutting the door behind her.

He should have known she would be working today. Sue has been working at Forks Hospital for years as a nurse."Oh my..."Sue said as she saw the girl laying in the bed. The hospital must be extremely busy because no one had come to clean her up yet. She was changed into a hospital gown when they left the ER but since arriving in the Intensive Care Unit no one has done anything.

"Yeah,she's not doing so great."Paul stated the obvious.

"Do you know her?"Sue asked the wolf who was known for being hot headed carefully.

"No,we found her like this in the woods. The rest of the pack is out looking for any trace of her attacker."Paul said and Sue nodded as she slowly approached the younger girl.

"Poor thing."Sue whispered as she tucked a lock of blonde hair behind the girls ear.

"What are you doing here?"Paul asked curiously as he walked over and took his previous spot in the chair.

Sue was about to answer but was cut off by a loud knock on the door. Paul eyed the door suspiciously and huffed as he pushed himself out of the chair again. However this time when he opened the door he was relived. An actually clothed Sam Uley and Seth Cameron were standing at the door. Finally Paul thought. He however frowned at the disappointed look on his friends faces.

"You didn't catch them did you?"Paul asked already knowing the answer.

"No."Sam replied simply and walked inside with Seth following behind him. Again Paul closed the door behind the visitors.

"Sue."Sam greeted mildly surprised to see the pack elder.

"Hello boys."Sue said a motherly smile on her face.

"How is she?"Seth asked curiously peering down at the girl that had already turned the pack upside down.

"Doctors said she won't make it."Paul answered and both men sighed. This was not the outcome anyone wanted.

"Does she have a name?"Seth questioned thoughtfully.

"Probably,but I have no idea what it is."Paul replied as Sue walked away from the hospital bed and over to the sink. She filled a small bowl with warm water preparing to rid the girls of the dirt on her face. The guys continued to talk about what they were going to do,not that there was much they could do.

Sue Clearwater quickly walked over to the young girl and looked down at her thoughtfully. She was so young, Sue thought as if the girl was already dead. She grabbed a bright white wash cloth from the night stand and dunked it into the warm water. After ridding the cloth of the excess water Sue quickly brought it to the girls forehead and wiped down her face. She had to apply pressure to get rid of the dried mud and dirt so she was about to go back to the top but something caught her eye.

She noticed the bedside lamp had begun flickering. She was going to chalk it up to a bad light bulb when the fluorescent lights above began flickering as well. She craned her head up and looked at the flickering lights. The guys seemed to have noticed as well. Every single light in the room was flickering on and off.

"What the hell?"Paul wondered walking over to the lights and tapping it lightly with his fingers,but nothing changed.

"Maybe the lighting is old?"Seth suggested but Sue shook her head.

"This floor was just redone. New lighting,wiring everything."She told them only adding to the confusion.

And confusion was dealt out in full when a rattling sound came from the walls. It started out quiet but quickly built within seconds. The rattling was so aggressive that the walls were actuaally shaking. The four puzzled friends shared a bewildered look.

"Sue,has this ever hap-"Sam started but was cut off with a quick shake of the older woman's head. This was strange,and whatever was happening it couldn't be good,right? The room was quickly filled with an ominous feeling.

Everyone's head snapped over to the sink as the sound of water was heard. It started out weak but like the rattling it grew. It quickly began gushing out of the faucet in a pressure that no one knew the dinky little faucet was possible of.

"What the hell is going on?"Sam wondered allowed as he ran over and turned the knobs, but the water didn't stop. If anything it only got worse. Seth went over to help just as the flickering stopped. Everyone looked up to see the lights growing brighter and brighter by the second.

"Get down!"Sam yelled and everyone hid their eyes just as the lights exploded. Sparks and shards of glass falling to the floor.

"Holy fuc-"Paul yelled just as the fire sprinkler heads went off. Cold water began pouring down into the dark room in bucket fulls. Sue let out a yell of surprise when the chilly water hit her skin. It didn't take long for everyone to get completely soaked.

As if it couldn't get any worse a loud crack of thunder was heard and the sound of heavy rain hit the glass of the window. The pressure of the weather was to much and the window shattered into a million little pieces, allowing everything inside. Strong winds howled as the room quickly filled with even more water. Everyone in the room just stood watching in shock at a complete loss of what to do. The room was pitch dark,freezing and the feel of danger was seeping into their bones.

The rattling continued to grow until the entire room was shaking. Sue grabbed onto the side of the bed to keep from falling over by the unnatural force of it. Paul froze when he noticed a familiar sent lingering in the air. It smelt like fresh rain,mixed with a smokiness and many other unrecognisable things. It was the same smell from the forest,earlier today.

"We need to get out of here now!"Sam yelled and he carefully but swiftly felt around the shaking walls for the door.

"What about the girl!"Seth yelled over the loud howling of the wind. The room was quickly filled with a string of curses.

Paul glanced over at the girl,having completely forgotten about her in the midst of craziness they were enduring. What he saw shocked him more than anything in his entire life. He stood there mouth agape,his eyes bugging out of his head as he saw a bluish glowing light emitting from were the girl was laying. The light ran over her body barely giving off enough light for him to see. With on final mighty shake the room went silent.

rattling stopped,the wind,rain,thunder,it all stopped. The water slowly came to a halt as well. The room was consumed in a shocking calmness. Paul's eyes never left the girl. The light she was emitting was slowly dying down until it disappeared all together leaving them in utter darkness.

"Guys,c-"Sam started just as the emergency lights switched on.

The room was completely covered in water coming halfway up to their knees. The expensive medical equipment laying broken on the ground. Random papers floating along the top of the water. If it hadn't been for the light the girl created, it would have seemed like a natural disaster.

"Did you all see h-"Paul trailed off, not sure if it actually happened or if he had just lost his mind.

"The blue light?Yeah."Seth answered seeming just as stunned.

"What was that?"Sue asked the question that was running through everyone's heads.

"I have no idea."Sam answered walking through the water towards the others.

Paul let his curiosity overpower his cautiousness as he slowly strode over to the girl through the freezing cold water.

"Paul,what are you doing?"Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"Don't go near her."Seth warned but Paul ignored his pack mates.

Paul thought he couldn't be any more stunned than he already was. Laying in the bed like nothing had happened was the girl. She was completely cleaned off,showing her angelic face and golden long locks of hair. But her beauty isn't what shocked him.

It was her skin,it was flawless. Not one mark,no cuts,burns or bruises. She was fine. She was healed.

* * *

**I'm not sure how this chapter turned out. I like it but I'm worried it's a bit boring. There isn't much dialogue in this chapter but a lot was going on. I created a poll so if you could swing by my profile page and vote that would be awesome. Anyway,I would be greatly appreciative of some reviews,so if you want leave me one:)**


	4. Survival Mode

_Safe and Sound_

**Chapter 3**

**Hey,guys. I just wanted to let you guys know that I had to go back to the last chapter and change something. No big deal,it was really small. Instead of Jared and Sam going over to the hospital,it was Seth and Sam. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed,followed and favourited,you rock! Happy reading :)**

* * *

Everyone was standing knee high in water just staring at the girl, shocked. No one said a word they just looked at her newly healed skin. Her chest rose and fell evenly as she breathed normally. She started to get some colour back to her skin and she was looking less like a corps and more like a healthy young girl by the second.

Sam Uley wasn't sure how to feel. This is impossible,but than again he was a werewolf so maybe there is no such thing as impossible. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted was, to take Seth,Paul and Sue and get out of here. After all they don't know what she is,or what she's capable of. And whoever had hurt her clearly wanted her dead. They just got out of a war between vampires, they didn't need to go throw themselves into another supernatural war.

"We're leaving,lets go."Sam finally broke the silence. His voice echoed through the room but no one moved.

"What?"Seth asked pulling his eyes away from the girl to look at his alpha.

"We need to go now."Sam clarified and Seth looked at him questioningly.

"What do we do with her?"He asked curiously.

"Nothing,she's not our problem. She's fine now anyway."Sam replied surprising even himself at how cold he sounded.

"We can't just leave her here. Five minutes ago the doctors were saying that it would be a miracle if she survived the night. Now she's completely healed,how is she going to explain that?"Seth asked. Even though he has never actually met her he couldn't fathom just leaving her here. It felt wrong. She almost died and what if that person comes back for her?

"We're not getting in the middle of another war."Sam answered finality in his voice.

"Helping her is not going to start a war, Sam."Seth scoffed. Seth has always believed in helping the defenceless. She may have not always been defenceless but right now she is.

The younger boy didn't understand Sam's reasoning. They willingly help out vampires,who don't have the best reputation. They need to drink blood to survive for God's sake! He couldn't understand how they could team up with their mortal enemies but they draw the line at witches?

"We don't know that. Whoever attacked h-"Sam started only to be cut off by the determined wolf.

"Probably thinks she's dead."Seth countered.

"And if you're wrong? Are you willing to risk everyone's lives?"Sam asked harshly and as much as Seth wanted to say yes,he couldn't. He doesn't owe anything to her. But his mind just keeps going to,what if's. What if it were one of us who were in need like this?What if she is innocent and we leave her here unprotected? What if she gets discovered and ends up as some science experiment? If any of those what ifs come true would he be okay with that?...no.

"It's not our job,Seth."Sam stated after a long pregnant pause.

Sam sent Seth a look telling him this discussion was over before he turned and walked over to the door.

"Yes,it is."Seth insisted and Sam stopped his movements.

"What?"He asked as if Seth's statement was absurd.

"Our job is to protect the innocent."Seth said imploringly.

"How do you know she's innocent?"Sam asked beginning to make his way back towards the others.

"How do you know she's not?"Seth countered quickly and Sam stopped. Sam let out a deep sigh at let his eyelids fall close.

"Seth,w-"Sam started but was cut off by someone he hadn't expected.

"Seth is right."Paul spoke up and Sam looked at him stunned.

"You too?"Sam asked incredulously. Out of everyone he never expected Paul to object. Paul is pro wolf. He doesn't feel the need to risk his life for other species. He'd lay his life down to save one of his people but anything else? No way.

"No, I don't really care either way. But the police were already here,they know I found her. Where do you think they're going to come looking when they find out she's magically healed?"Paul questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"How do we know she's innocent? She could have attacked someone and they won."Sam said in a last ditch effort.

"We don't, but leaving her here is inhumane."Seth answered quickly.

"It's not human."Paul added and Seth glanced over at him with a seriousness that looked out of place on the younger boy's face.

"So we stop acting human?"Seth said knowing by the looks on both Sam and Paul's faces,he had just won.

"You boys need to get out of here before anyone tries to come in here."Sue chimed in when shouts were heard from the hallway.

"Fine,so where do we take her?"Sam asked as he made his way through the water, over to the window.

"Take her back to our house. The Elder Council will want to meet her."Sue suggested as Sam inspected the long drop from the window to the ground.

"You're carrying her this time."Paul told Seth as he walked over to the window.

Seth rolled his eyes at Paul's laziness but went over to the bed anyway. He quickly picked up the girl like she weighed nothing. And much to Seth's surprise she pretty much did weigh nothing. There was nothing to her. Once she gets a taste of Emily's cooking she'll get some meat on her bones Seth thought.

The boys all jumped out the window expertly. Once they were all out of the hospital they made a quick b-line for the parking lot. As soon as they reached Paul's Jeep, Paul discovered the keys hidden under the hood. Soon they were on their way to Seth's house,driving in silence.

**First person POV**

I had felt like I was floating through nothingness for what seemed like eternity when suddenly I jolted awake. I greedily gasped for air making my lungs burn at the sudden rush of oxygen. My hand went to my chest and I let my eyes close for a moment.

This is impossible. Shouldn't I be dead? He had killed me, they had killed me. All of them. The people I loved,the ones I would have died for in a second. I shook my head of all the painful memories. I felt my eyes begin to water but I refused to cry. Not for them,they don't deserve my tears after what they did.

Finally I felt my emotions begin to calm down and I felt the heaviness on my heart slightly lighten. The heaviness was still there of course,I feel as though it always will be. The only reason I haven't broken down into hysterics is the fact that I am in survival mode. I am running on nothing but the need to survive. Well that along with fear and anger.

I blinked my eyes open and took in my surroundings. I was... I actually have no idea where I am. It seems to be some type of sleeping quarters. The walls were a pale yellow colour much to my amazement. How in the world did they accomplish that? I was laying on a bed covered in a fluffy white blanket with little red roses embroidered along the edges. The dark wooden floors ran throughout the room, leading to a door.

I quickly swung my legs over the side of the bed and my body screamed in pain. I had to ignore it. I pushed myself up onto weak legs and shakily walked over to the door. As I walked to the door I passed by a mirror. I jumped when I saw my reflection staring back at me.

I barely look like myself. My usual well groomed hair was in knots and covered in dirt. Overall,it looked dull and lifeless. My hazel-green eyes looked sunken in and glassy. Though my skin was relatively clean,it looked pale and sickly. My face had thinned out along with my body. I must have lost at least fifteen pounds. I lifted up my top and noticed a sad sight. You could see my bones pressing against my skin. I looked horrible.

Not allowing myself to dwell on my appearance any longer,I made my way over to the door. I sucked in a deep breath before slowly twisting the knob and pushing the door open. I walked out into a long thin hallway. The walls out here were a light brown colour and were decorated with beautiful photographs. They were mainly of two children. A boy and a girl. I walked following the pictures down the hallway. I took a step and much to my horror the floor creaked loudly.

My eyes widened in fear and I braced myself. I closed my eyes and focused on the deep core of my body where my magic rushing streams,large crashing waves and the dripping sound of dripping water. I waited letting calmness crash over me and in less than a second I felt my magic twitch inside of me. I smiled when I felt the cool rush of magic flowing through my veins naturally.

I quickly visualized a thick stream of magic in my head and slowly but surly, I coaxed the magic to me like a moth to a flame. I expertly brought my hand up and curled my fingers into my palm, flexing my magic as if it were a muscle. I took a deep breath making sure to stay as calm as possible otherwise I would loose control of my power. Once I was sure I was in control I opened my eyes.

Floating barely an inch in front of my face was a small sphere of crystal blue water. I curled my fingers in even more and the sphere started to bubble,steam radiating off of the boiling water. I moved my hand through the air and the orb of water followed my every move. I was not going down without a fight.

Not even a second later I saw an older man enter the hall. He sat in a wheelchair but that didn't mean anything. I'm not dumb enough to doubt his magic because his legs don't work. Dante wanted me and I'd rather die before that happens.

A cowboy hat sat atop his head and his black hair flowed down past his shoulders. He was an older man,his face held deep lines reflecting his years. His eyes were wide in shock as he watched the water float in the air.

I may have been running on fear and anger but that doesn't make me weak. I'm strong. That's why I'm wanted.

"They were right,you do have magic."The man said in amazement.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"I asked in what I hoped was a menacing voice. I am not a naturally aggressive person so I am not used to having to be threatening.

"My name is Billy Black."He said and started wheeling over to me. I narrowed my eyes at him and curled my fingers in again,pulling more magic. The ball of water quickly morphed into a thin cylinder and with one last curl of my finger it froze solid into a sharp spear.

"Don't come any closer."I threatened and with a wave of my hand it flew across the room,stopping halfway between us in warning.

The man looked at the spear in a mixture of fear and astonishment. Either he is an amazing actor or he isn't one of Dante's men. I watched as the man held his hands up in surrender and locked his eyes on mine. Dark brown on Hazel.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to help."The man explained in a soothingly smooth voice. I looked at him sceptically,not sure if I believed him. I am a good judge of character,but I've been wrong recently.

"Why should I believe you?"I asked after deciding that carefulness is a necessity.

"What would I get out of hurting you?"Billy replied.

"You would rise in the Coven's ranks."I answered quickly. I've met many clever witches in my life. I'll be damned if I let myself be fooled.

"The Coven?"He asked pure confusion on his face. He pondered my accusation for a second before letting out a deep chuckle.

"What is so funny?"I asked in annoyance.

"I'm not a witch."He said quickly.

Needing to now the truth I closed my eyes and revisited the stream of magic again. Holding onto the magic controlling the spear in front of me, I pulled another strand of magic and sent in soaring at Billy. The pale blue light flew through the air and began ghosting over billy's body. He let out a fearful yell at the sudden pulse of power. He tried to roll away but it was no use. I focused on the water in his body. Driving my magic through his skin. I let my magic pump through his veins with his blood,easing me into his body. Once I was deep enough I dived in to the very centre of his body.

I searched and searched,but there was nothing there. He wasn't a witch. He was human!

I immediately let my focus fall away and my magic quickly retreated back into my centre. The ice spear fell to the floor,shattering upon impact. I opened my eyes and looked at Billy with wide eyes. He looked terrified,his eyes wide with fear,his chest rising and falling rapidly. He had his hand clamped over his chest as his heart pounded. I felt guilty for scaring him so badly.

"You're human."I stated in wonder,involuntarily letting my guard down.

"Yes."He panted and he readjusted the hat on his head.

"I'm sorry,it's just...I've never met one before. A human."I admitted looking at him with fear again. Their species don't have a good record when dealing with mine. They're the reason most of us are extinct.

"Never?"Billy asked surprised. I shook my head in response.

"What did you just do to me?"He asked curiosity dripping in his voice.

"I searched you."I answered simply.

"Searched me?"Billy questioned and I realized he would have no idea about anything to do with magic.

"The blue light was my magic. I can use it to go into others and search them. Feel their power,feed off of it. You have none."I explained taking a step towards him.

"Yes,well...no more searching people."He told me wagging a finger in scolding, but I could sense a lightness in his voice.

"Sorry."I muttered sheepishly. Billy nodded and held his hand out to me.

"Come with me. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**Okay, now as you can tell I switched to first person. Let me know which point of view you like better. **

**Now there is a quote from movie The Host. I know it's a book but I haven't read it yet so I don't know if the quote is in the book too. Anyway,can anyone spot the quote? **

**This chapter is shorter than the others but I figured that would be okay. You finally got to meet the witch and she used some cool magic. Also did you like Seth standing up to Sam? I figured it would be something he would do. More than Jared,and that is why I switched them.**

**As you can see from the cover, done by the wonderful Bookfreak25,I picture this character as Dianna Agron. Just to let you all know in case you were wondering or haven't noticed the cover yet,lol. Let me now if you like her so far and her magic. Her back story will play a HUGE roll in the story. Just let me know what you thought of her and this chapter, if ya don't mind :) (Sorry for the super long A/N)**


End file.
